11-12-13
by dandeerlion
Summary: 30 menit mereka berlari, tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang hidup. Mereka masih tidak mengerti kenapa hanya mereka yang dapat bertahan, dan orang-orang bisa tewas dengan mudah hanya karena gempa.
1. Chapter 1

11 - 12 - 13

.

.

EXO

.

.

Seoul, 9 desember 2013

"Seorang manusia memiliki dua cara dalam menjalani hidupnya..

Secara alamiah..

Dan jalan kemuliaan..

Kau harus memilih salah satu yang akan kau ikuti.

Kemuliaan tidak memanjakan dirinya.

Menerima untuk diremehkan, dilupakan, tidak disukai..

Menerima penghinaan dan penderitaan.

Sifat dasar manusia hanya ingin menyenangkan dirinya sendiri..

Berkatilah anak-anak kami.."

The end

Luhan menutup layar laptop nya setelah film 'The Tree of Life' selesai.

"Tuhan memberi dan tuhan mengambilnya" gumam pemuda berusia 20 tahun tersebut. Ia berjalan keluar kamar apartement lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Berjalan seorang diri menikmati udara malam hari yang cukup dingin. Kapas-kapas putih turun dari langit gelap menutupi sepanjang jalan di perkotaan. Dengan hoodie biru tua, celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers pemuda berdarah China itu menelusuri jalanan sepi. Melantunkan alunan lagu 'Somewhere over the rainbow' dari bibir merah muda mungilnya.

Tidak begini, tidak seharusnya keluar jam 12 malam seorang diri hanya berbekal uang 5000 won di saku celananya. Entah apa yang di dalam pikiran pemuda itu, semenjak ayahnya di Beijing meninggal beberapa bulan lalu pemuda itu terlihat sedikit berbeda. Menurut beberapa teman kuliahnya ia seperti seorang manusia yang mengalami culture shock, seperti merasa tidak nyaman, merasa resah setiap melakukan apapun. Seolah ia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga dan berkata pada orang-orang agar segera pergi dan tinggalkan ia sendirian.

Ia memandang langit, rambut cokelatnya tertiup angin dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat salju kecil menghalangi pandangannya. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada kebahagiaan. Batinnya. Angin berhembus pelan, burung-burung tiba-tiba terbang keluar dari sarangnya, terbang entah kemana padahal hari sudah gelap.

Di tanah tempat ia berpijak saat ini, seolah merasa ada gemuruh dari dalam bumi membuat pertahananan tubuhnya bergerak, kakinya berjalan sempoyongan dan wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi terkejut. Gempa kecil sepersekian detik membuat Luhan memandang tanah heran. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau ia memang benar-benar sedang berkhayal? Di pinggiran jalan saat ini memang sangat sepi, toko-toko sudah tutup dan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat di daerah tersebut.

"Yang tadi itu apa? Apa hanya aku yang merasakannya?" Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kembali meneruskan langkahnya untuk pulang.

Saat masuk kedalam lift menuju kamar apartementnya di lantai 9, seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam SMA ikut masuk kedalam. Hanya mereka berdua didalam lift tersebut, sempat hening beberapa detik, Luhan memandang anak laki-laki tersebut, ia belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Kulitnya putih, matanya sayu, nampak kantung hitam menghiasi mata si anak, rambutnya hitam dan jari-jarinya membiru seperti kedinginan.

"Hmm maaf, apa kau merasa ada gempa tadi?" Tanya Luhan, anak laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan mengangguk paham, berarti bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa getaran kecil dari bumi tersebut. "Kau tinggal disini? Aku baru melihatmu" Luhan kembali bertanya, kali ini memandang tas ransel biru donker yang di gunakan si anak tersebut. Seperti baru pulang sekolah, tapi apa mungkin jam segini?

"ber-temu ka-kak-ku" jawabnya pelan seperti orang gagu, entah kedingingan atau cara berbicaranya memang seperti itu, masih dengan pandangan yang sama. Luhan akan berpikiran kalau anak itu baru pulang bermain dengan temannya, karena pulang malam jadi si orangtua tidak mengijinkan masuk rumah akhirnya si anak tersebut menginap di apartement kakaknya yang sudah menikah atau bekerja pikir Luhan. Belum sempat Luhan ingin bertanya lagi pintu lift sudah terbuka di lantai 8. "A-ku du-luan" Luhan bisa melihat senyum kecil di bibir si anak laki-laki tersebut sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di dalam lift. Kembali larut dalam pikirannya, anak itu seperti sulit untuk berbicara, apa suhu udara saat ini dingin?

.

…

.

Seoul, 10 desember 2013

Luhan memandang keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan Dosen berumur yang mengajar mata kuliah filosofi bercuap-cuap di depan kelas. Dulu.. Luhan sempat berfikir masa-masa dulu. Sebelum ayahnya meninggal, 2 tahun sebelumnya perusahaan besar ayahnya bangkrut, membuat sang ayah terkena stroke dan ibunya yang harus bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Hidup sederhana, menjadi anak satu-satunya sungguh menjadi beban untuknya. Menjadi mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa, pertukaran pelajar dan jauh dari orangtua sungguh membuat Luhan sedikit tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana bisa ia meneruskan beasiswanya kalau nilai akhir semester sebelumnya tidak memuaskan. Awalnya prestasi Luhan sangat baik, namun tekanan demi tekanan menimpanya. Memikirkan kondisi ekonomi ibunya di Beijing yang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran milik pamannya. Bahkan Ia sendiri seorang diri di negeri orang, jauh dari keluarga, hanya bermodal otak dan uang beasiswa dari pemerintah untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya.

"Jika dunia mendapat bencana besar dan memusnahkan 90 persen manusia, siapa satu orang yang menurut anda memiliki peran penting untuk kehidupan manusia yang akan kalian selamatkan? Beri saya alasan" Dosen mulai membuat interaksi dengan mahasiswanya.

"Seorang Dokter" seorang gadis berambut pendek menjawab "Karena ilmu pengobatan bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang yang masih bisa bertahan"

"Ketua Pramuka? Haha dia pasti sudah paham betul caranya bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan apa saja yang tersisa" seorang pemuda berambut kribo menjawab sambil cengengesan

"Tidak, kita harus menyelamatkan petani. Ia bisa mengajarkan kami bercocok tanam, membuat bahan makanan agar kita bisa tetap hidup" Seorang pemuda berkacamata menimpali

Perdebatan pun dimulai, Dosen itu hanya bisa mengangguk melihat dan mendengar jawaban kritis dari mahasiswanya. Hingga pandangannya terpusat pada sosok pemuda berambut cokelat di belakang, Xi Luhan.

"Mungkin Luhan punya jawaban" Luhan menoleh, memandang Dosen itu dari bangku belakang. Seperti baja di balut sutra, di balik senyum khas dan ramah Dosen tersebut menyimpan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Pelit memberi nilai misalkan.

"Aku… akan menyelamatkan seorang…penyanyi" Jawab Luhan. Sontak membuat semua terdiam dan menatap laki-laki itu heran. Tanda tanya besar di benak mereka bahkan Dosen tersebut ingin tahu alasannya. Mengapa disaat peradaban manusia hampir punah, orang yang akan ia selamatkan karena memiliki peran penting adalah seorang penyanyi?

Luhan tersenyum kecil, menatap mata temannya satu persatu dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. "Karena sebelum aku mati kelaparan, aku ingin mendengarkan suara nyanyian yang indah sebagai pengantar kematianku"

.

—Begin—

.

Sehun memakai kaos oblong dan berjalan keruang tengah dimana kakak perempuannya yang sedang hamil 7 bulan duduk menonton acara di tv. Oh Hayoung usianya terpaut 4 tahun diatas Sehun, di usianya yang ke-22 wanita itu harus menikah karena perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan keluarganya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Apa kau sakit?" Hayoung memegang kening adik laki-lakinya, Sehun hanya menggeleng lalu bersandar di bahu kakak perempuannya tersebut.

"A-ku..ma-wu..beur-sa-ma noo-na" Sehun menjawab, memeluk erat orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi. Hayoung mengusap puncak kepala Sehun. Di umur terbilang remaja, ia harus menerima gangguan saraf di lidahnya selama dua tahun. Menjadi korban bully-ing di sekolah memang sudah biasa di korea. Tidak heran apabila anak cupu mendapat perlakuan berbeda dari teman-temannya. Tapi ini, Oh Sehun.. bukan si anak cupu, ia seorang anak dokter terkenal di Korea yang menjadi korban Bully-ing karena ia cerdas dan memilki paras yang rupawan. Untuk apa memilki uang, wajah yang tampan, dan otak yang cemerlang tapi di benci oleh teman-temannya karena rasa iri? Mungkin itu yang ada di benak Sehun. Hayoung tersenyum dan membiarkan adiknya berbaring di sampingnya.

"Breaking news, hari ini gempa susulan terjadi di daerah Tokyo Japan dengan kekuatan 5,6 skala richter of tectonic earthquake yang saat ini menelan kurang lebih 3500 korban jiwa dan puluhan ribu masih dalam tahap pencarian. Gempa menyebabkan bangunan besar hancur sehingga tim sar kesulitan mencari korban, sementara beberapa masyarakat yang selamat sudah ada di tempat pengungsian. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut namun gempa tersebut kemungkinan menyebabkan tsunami. Dan menurut Badan meteorology klimatologi dan geofisika kemungkinan gempa akan kembali terjadi bahkan merambat ke Korea dan China"

Hayoung dan Sehun terdiam melihat berita di tv, tadi malam sudah di beritakan ada gempa kecil dan tidak menimbulkan kerusakan sama sekali, setidaknya belum. Tidak hanya di Jepang, satu minggu yang lalu gempa berkekuatan besar mengguncang asia tenggara dan Australia. Acara tv sudah diganti dengan informasi-informasi seputar bencana alam yang terjadi dan memberitahukan masyarakat untuk lebih waspada.

Suara dering telfon membuyarkan lamunan keduanya.

"Ne appa?" Tanya Hayoung, Sehun kembali menatap kakaknya tidak senang saat sang kakak berbicara dengan appanya. "Iya dia disini… ia baik-baik saja… ia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah… sudah, aku sudah memberinya makan… benarkah? Katakan pada suamiku untuk segera pulang… baiklah… aku sudah memberitahu eomma… ne appa… ne… hati-hati.. aku juga"

Setelah selesai berbicara Sehun langsung memajukan bibirnya kesal, Hayoung hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Appa bilang kau harus pulang, kau harus ikut terapi agar kau bisa berbicara dengan lancar lagi" Tidak ada jawaban, Sehun hanya menutup matanya dan kembali tertidur. Mengacuhkan sang kakak yang berusaha memberi nasihat padanya.

.

…

.

Zhang yixing atau biasa di sapa Lay masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan nama seorang dokter. Dengan jas putihnya, kemeja putih dan kacamata minus bertengger di matanya, ia masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya ramah

"Ah kau rupanya, duduklah"

Lay duduk di hadapan dokter senior tersebut, ia baru saja menyandang gelar sebagai sarjana kedokteran dan sekarang sedang menjalani program pelatihan dokter untuk dua tahun kedepan.

"Bagaimana prakteknya?" Tanya dokter yang terlihat seperti seorang ayah di mata Lay.

"Berjalan lancar, hmm maaf pak saya mau ambil jatah libur selama dua hari apa bisa? Saya ingin menemui keluarga saya di Changsa, setelah gempa di China satu minggu lalu saya merasa khawatir"

"Baiklah, mulai kapan kau akan ke China?"

"Besok lusa, tapi saya merasa tdak enak karena baru beberapa hari menjalani pelatihan sudah mengambil jatah"

"Utamakan keluarga, bekerja sekeras apapun kalau pikiranmu tidak konsen kan akan berakibat fatal. Saya juga memilki keluarga"

Lay tersenyum lalu memandang sebuah bingkai foto di meja kerja dokter tersebut yang membimbingnya selama 4 tahun kuliah di ilmu kedokteran di Seoul. Sebuah foto keluarga yang di ambil di pantai mokpo saat musim panas. Mereka nampak sangat bahagia menikmati suasana pantai, bersama-sama.

"Anak perempuanmu cantik sekali seperti ibunya" puji Lay, dokter itu hanya tersenyum bangga "dan putra bungsu mu tampan seperti ayahnya"

"Hahaha, kau akan terkejut melihat aslinya. Sifatnya sangat buruk, tidak sebaik parasnya"

.

…

.

California, 9 desember 2013

Laki-laki jangkung berjalan masuk kedalam mobil Lamborghini miliknya, rambut pirang dan setelan yang pas di badan proposionalnya membuat beberapa orang berteriak kesetanan. Ia sempat tersenyum saat melihat manajernya sudah duduk di dalam mobil, senyum yang sudah membuat banyak gadis penggemarnya tergila-gila.

Namanya Kris Wu, seorang actor hollywood blasteran China Canada yang sedang naik daun. Memenangkan ratusan awards tidak membuat pemuda berusia 21 itu puas. Puluhan juta penggemarnya tersebar di seluruh dunia, apalagi fansnya bertambah saat ia berperan menjadi pangeran inggris di sebuah film yang menghabiskan biaya besar.

"Hari ini kita akan shooting di Seoul" kata si manajer dengan bahasa china, membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Baguslah, aku bisa berkencan dengan Girls generation hahaha" candanya, si manajer hanya menyikut lengan si artis. "Bercanda"

Mobil pun melaju menuju bandara sementara Kris tertidur dengan headset menempel di telinganya. Hingga ia terbangun saat sudah sampai di Bandara, sebentar lagi ia akan masuk kedalam pesawat khusus orang-orang penting dengan fasilitas dan pelayanan terbaik. Kris masuk mengikuti manajer dan beberapa rekan artisnya untuk duduk di pesawat VIP tersebut.

Kris lancar berbahasa korea karena satu tahun yang lalu ia pernah belajar untuk menyelesaikan filmnya di Korea bersama Ha Ji Won dan Lee Min Ho. Jadi, sudah biasa saja bagi Kris untuk kembali Shooting berlatar di negara ginseng tersebut. Kris duduk di samping seorang pria korea berjas yang sedang sibuk dengan majalah di tangannya. Ia pasti orang penting, mengingat tidak sembarang orang bisa menggunakan pesawat ini.

"Tuan, kita tidak bisa melakukan kunjungan ke Jepang karena bandara di Tokyo dan Osaka mengalami kerusakan setelah gempa" seorang seperti 'bawahannya' memberi kabar kepada pria di samping Kris yang masih sibuk dengan membaca majalah 'Bisnis dan orang-orang berpengaruh di dunia'

"Baiklah, setelah sampai di Seoul aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik Saham SM entertainment"

"Baik akan saya atur jadwalnya"

Setelah bawahannya pergi, pesawat pun siap lepas landas dan pria itu menyenderkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melepas penat. Kris tersenyum kecil memperhatikan pria itu dari atas hingga bawah. Ia seperti pernah tahu, wajahnya pernah muncul di majalah beberapa bulan yang lalu, majalah jajaran orang terkaya di dunia. Oh.. Kim Joon Myeon, putra tunggal presiden Korea saat ini. Dan ayahnya merupakan pemilik Seoul of Performance Art, Agensi entertainment terbesar di Korea dan pemilik beberapa yayasan. Oke, Kris akui wajahnya benar-benar terlihat mahal untuk pria yang seusia dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk" Kris membuka suara, Joonmyeon menoleh saat mendengar seseorang berbicara di sampingnya. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kris pikir ia akan bersikap cuek dan sombong, ternyata pria ini termasuk orang yang ramah senyum.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu" Joonmyeon memandang Kris, dan Kris hanya tersenyum. Biasanya orang pertama kali melihatnya akan menjerit atau bahkan terkena serangan jantung (oke ini berlebihan). Apa anak presiden Korea tidak pernah menonton film? Mengenali wajahnya saja seperti kesulitan. "Oh kau Kris wu?"

"Haha ya, salam kenal ini pertama kalinya aku duduk satu pesawat dengan orang terkaya di Korea"

"Sepertinya kau ada Shooting di korea lagi"

"Seeperti itulah, bolak-balik ber acting di depan kamera pagi siang malam hanya untuk sesuap nasi" Kris tertawa membuat Joonmyeon ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha Baiklah good luck untuk film terbarumu"

"Thanks. Dan Good luck untuk saham-saham mu" Kris tersenyum mempertontonkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya. Dan mereka memilih untuk tidur selama perjalanan sekedar melepas rasa lelah yang menempel di tubuh mereka.

.

…

.

Seoul, 10 desember 2013

Kim Minseok melakukan pemanasan di tengah lapangan hijau tempat ia akan bertanding sepak bola minggu depan. Menjadi seorang pemain Timnas merupakan tanggung jawab besar baginya, membawa nama besar negaranya ke muka dunia dengan tendangannya. Seharusnya ia kuliah hari ini, tetapi ia harus bolos agar tidak absen di jadwal latihannya. Ia kuliah di sekolah tinggi atlet olahraga korea semester 5. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendapat dispensasi untuk fokus menjalani pelatihan, tapi ia juga harus mengejar nilai.

"Lawan rusia?" Tanya Minseok pada pelatihnya yang sedang menghitung jarak lari teman satu tim nya

"Iya, persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak ingin kalian mengecewakan bangsa ini" teriak sang pelatih

"Tidak akan, aku pasti akan mencetak goal" teriak Minseok bersemangat lalu berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hey kau lihat kenapa burung-burung itu terbang tak tentu arah seperti itu?" Seungyoon berteriak membuat kawan-kawan setimnya berhenti berlari dan menghitung. Melihat ke atas langit di tengah lapangan hijau burung-burung seolah hilang arah.

Minseok berpikir sejenak, ia sadar kalau tadi malam ada gempa kecil di korea. Dan kemarin gempa besar mengguncang jepang. Ada kemungkinan burung-burung tersebut memberi tanda kalau akan ada bencana selanjutnya.

"Coba lihat tv apakah ada berita tentang bencana alam?" Tanya Minseok, Jinhwan segera mengeluarkan handphone dari tasnya dan menyetel analog tv.

"Breaking news, Jepang di landa tsunami!" teriak Jinhwan

.

…

.

"So, is this how you write a design document?"

"I just finished reading it"

"Opinion?"

"The game itself does draw a bit of my interest, but as far as the document goes, there's no question about it. It'll fail on the first read through"

"You just come here and say it. Huh?"

"Pfffttt… The concept refers to what makes the game interesting, and what the purpose of the game is blablablabla"

"I can't understand if you explain it so quickly"

"These are all very basic ideas, but I guess they're a bit hard for you Park Chanyeol-ssi"

"You didn't need to say that last part! Mark!" Chanyeol menutup buku tebalnya nya lalu menyalakan laptop di meja belajar. Mark sahabatnya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresi si jangkung berkacamata bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Ckckck look at your idiot face hahaha"

"Shut-up motherfucker"

"Hahahaha"

"You're giving profesional advice. I may have been naïve in my thinking" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat putus asa.

"Chanyeol.. you… too naïve. Stop thinking like a high-schooler. And one more thing… you need images that illustrate your ideas. Anyway.. I have to go. Bye" Mark keluar dari kamar Chanyeol meninggalkan laki-laki itu duduk sendiri.

Park Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa jurusan ilmu komputer yang sedang ujian akhir semester membuat sebuah games. Mark si anak jurusan komputer dari California yang sedang berlibur di korea dan membantu sahabat kecilnya Chanyeol untuk membuat games. Mark adalah seorang Game designer, membuat games adalah seperti kerja part-time baginya. Tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol, untuk apa ia jago Ilmu technology, membuat anti virus, dan program-progam computer tapi sulit untuk membuat sebuah games. Chanyeol kurang bisa 'ber-imajinasi' itu yang sangat sulit baginya.

"Kenapa aku tidak mendapat tugas take home untuk membuat program peringatan gempa atau banjir atau longsor, angin topan, tsunami mungkin? Kan lebih bermanfaat daripada membuat sebuah games, bagaimana kalau aku mendapat nilai E semester ini. TIDAK! hufffttt" keluhnya. Ibunya masuk kedalam kamar memberinya se piring buah apel yang sudah di kupas. Mengelus surai anak jeniusnya yang sedang 'uring-uringan'.

"Ini makanlah, kau bisa berhenti dulu belajarnya. Lihat matamu itu, sudah seperti monster. Matikan dulu computer mu itu" omel sang ibu

"Bu.."

"Hmm.."

"Bagaimana agar aku bisa ber-imajinasi?"

Sang ibu terkekeh seraya berjalan menuju pintu

"Sebaiknya kau pergi jalan-jalan keluar dan cari pacar"

"Isshhh" Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan ibunya hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah putra bungsunya tersebut.

Setelah selesai makan dan mandi, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan mencari udara segar. Duduk seharian di depan computer terkadang membuat kepalanya pusing dan pinggangnya sakit. Ia memotret dengan kameranya beberapa objek di pinggir jalan sekedar mencari sesuatu untuk bisa dijadikan bahan membuat games. Setelah di rasa cukup ia pun masuk kedalam sebuah café karena perutnya tiba-tiba terasa lapar padahal tidak sejam ia selesai makan di rumahnya.

Terdengar alunan dari piano 'Yiruma – memories in my eyes'

.

…

.

Chanyeol menatap seorang laki-laki yang sedang memainkan piano di depan. Jari-jari lentiknya memainkan dengan mahir seperti profesional. Laki-laki yang mengenakan sweater putih dengan rambut cokelat caramel memberi kesan manis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Matanya tertutup, senyum menghiasi bibir tipisnya selama jari-jarinya masih menekan tuts piano. Kagum, semua orang kagum padanya. Bahkan 5 menit mendengar alunan tersebut seolah tidak pernah puas.

"Ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati" seorang waiters mengantar pesanan Chanyeol ke mejanya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan waiters tersebut sebelum pergi.

"Yang bermain piano tadi, siapa namanya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ohh dia bernama Byun Baekhyun, kau pasti akan kaget kalau mengenalnya" jawabnya, dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum mendengar nama Baekhyun yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Setelah selesai mengisi perut, ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari café. Segera Chanyeol membayar makanannya dan mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh menuju halte bus.

"Hey tunggu.." teriak Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak menoleh sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol harus menarik lengan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut. "Tunggu dulu" kata Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali karena tiba-tiba saja laki-laki berbadan tinggi menarik lengannya.

"Ah maaf mengganggu, aku.. aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Chanyeol, dan kau.. pasti Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah, baiklah ia akui Chanyeol sangat tampan tapi berantakan. "Aku suka permainan piano mu, kau hebat sekali"

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke halte bus dan mendorongnya hingga duduk disana sementara ia sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Chanyeol hanya diam memandang Baekhyun menuliskan sesuatu di buku berwarna biru tua.

'Maaf.. aku tuna rungu. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau katakan padaku?'

Hening beberapa saat..

Chanyeol diam mematung dan kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Benar kata waiters tadi, ia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui pria berwajah manis ini adalah seorang tuna rungu. Ia tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara, jadi bagaimana ia bisa memainkan piano?

Chanyeol mengambil buku biru itu lalu menuliskan sesuatu agar Baekhyun bisa mengerti.

'Namaku Chanyeol, maaf menarikmu seperti tadi. Aku hanya suka sekali dengan permainan piano mu itu, aku ingin berteman denganmu'

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum, menuliskan sesuatu lagi di bukunya.

'Namaku Baekhyun, ayo kita menjadi teman'

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggerakan tangannya dengan bahasa isyarat agar Baekhyun bisa mengerti.

'Kenapa kau bisa memainkan piano sehebat tadi?' Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkejut saat tahu Chanyeol bisa bahasa isyarat 'Kakak perempuanku bisu jadi dari kecil aku bisa bahasa isyarat'

Baekhyun mengangguk paham 'Aku diajarkan ibuku dari kecil, ia bilang padaku kalau kekurangan bisa kau jadikan suatu kelebihan. Ia mengajariku piano dan alat music lainnya'

'Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu nada-nada itu tanpa mendengarnya?'

'Hanya menggunakan perasaanku saja'

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, tidak sia-sia ia pergi keluar rumah dan akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang mengangumkan seperti Baekhyun.

'Kau mau pulang?'

Baekhyun mengangguk 'Aku ingin beristirahat'

'Tuliskan alamatmu, aku akan mengantarmu'

Baekhyun menggeleng 'Tidak perlu, aku mau pulang sendiri saja'

'Aku mau tahu dimana rumahmu, bukankah sekarang kita teman?'

Baekhyun mengangguk 'Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku tuliskan dulu'

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam bus, Chanyeol mengobrol dengan Baekhyun walau dengan bahasa isyarat. Baekhyun bilang ia tuli dari lahir, dan merasa sedih tidak bisa mendengar suara ibu dan ayahnya sendiri. Ia sedang belajar membaca gerak bibir di sekolahnya saat ini, sepulang sekolah di 'sekolah khusus' ia pergi bermain piano di café-café untuk menyalurkan hobinya.

.

…

.

"Peserta selanjutnya Huang Zi tao dari Universitas Qingdao China, lawan Lee Seunghoon dari Universitas Jeguk" teriak moderator acara Pertandingan Wushu tahunan antar Negara yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun di korea.

Tao masuk ke arena, sudah ada Senghoon yang memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Penonton bersorak meneriakan nama jagoannya masing-masing, karena ia bertanding di korea tentunya pendukung Senghoon lebih banyak, tapi tidak memutuskan semangatnya sebagai perwakilan negaranya sendiri.

Setelah terdengar bunyi 'Ding' pertandingan pun dimulai, dan Seunghoon melakukan penyerangan lebih dulu. Tao menghindar dan melakukan perlawanan dengan jurus-jurus yang sudah ia pelajari. Setelah menit ke 10 selesai akhirnya Tao memenangkan pertandingan di babak ini sehingga berhasil masuk ke Final.

Tao mengatur nafasnya, dan sang manajer mengelap keringat dari kening Tao yang sedikit berdarah. Manajernya adalah orang Korea sehingga Tao bisa belajar bahasa korea darinya.

"Hyung aku ingin menelfon ibuku, aku ingin memberitahunya kalau aku masuk Final" kata Tao di sela rasa lelah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tao.. ada yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu.." Manajer menunduk lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan saat mendapat tatapan keheranan dari si anak bernama Tao. "Ibumu.."

"Hyung jangan menakutiku.."

"Aku baru mendapat kabar kalau gempa di jepang merambat ke daerah Qingdao dan Changsa…"

"APA? …Hyung aku mau pulang!" Tao bergegas keluar ruangan dengan wajah khawatir dan takut. Tapi beberapa orang disana menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Tidak bisa, penerbangan ke China semuanya di tunda"

"Aku mau pulang… le..lepasss.."

"Tao jangan… kami sedang menunggu kabar tentang ibumu" dan Tao hanya bisa menangis di hari kemenangannya.

Satu jam berlalu saat Tao sudah selesai menangis dan hanya melamun di atas sofa. Ruangan backstage terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada suara jam yang terdengar. Sang manajer masuk dan memberi sekotak jajangmyun untuk Tao.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada kabar?" Tanya Tao

"Ibumu selamat, walau rumah kalian mengalami kerusakan parah. Tapi syukurlah ibumu dan warga sekitar sudah di pengungsian dan mendapat pertolongan. Jika sudah memungkinkan, pihak sana akan berusaha agar kau bisa menghubungi ibumu"

Tao tersenyum lega dan kembali duduk di sofa. Sang manajer mengelus kepala Tao pelan dan menyuruhnya untuk makan.

"Hyung juga harus makan" kata Tao

"Aku sudah makan, oh ya siang ini mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja, kurasa kau butuh hiburan untuk menenangkan pikiranmu"

Tao mengangguk paham lalu makan dengan lahap. Setelah perutnya terisi ia ikut bersama manajernya ke tempat yang katanya akan menenangkan pikirannya.

Tao mengikuti manajernya ke sebuah auditorium besar di Seoul. Mereka masuk dan duduk di bangku kedua dari depan. Ia mendapat tiket VIP dari sang manajer. Tao tidak pernah menyangka akan di ajak kedalam sebuah pertunjukan oprah. Dan di menit ke tiga puluh ia disuguhi alunan music harpa dan suara indah dari penyanyinya.

Heal the world yang dinyanyikan oleh pria itu benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk penonton merinding. Keindahan dan kekuatan suara tingginya membuat semua orang yang mendengar terpesona bahkan jatuh hati.

Selesai menyanyi Kim Jongdae turun dari panggung dan berjalan ke backstage untuk performance selanjutnya. Beberapa staff disana berterpuk tangan bahkan diantaranya ada yang terharu mendengar dan melihat penampilan Jongdae barusan.

"Hahaha kalian berlebihan, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyanyi di teater ini kan" canda Jongdae, tapi staff dan kru disana masih memberi apresiasi untuk laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi dan sekaligus mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Jongdae duduk menyalakan penghangat ruangan di ruangan tersebut. Musim dingin kali ini benar-benar terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya dan Jongdae tidak suka.

"Ada dua orang produser yang ingin menemuimu" kata seorang staff disitu, Jongdae berdecak kesal

"Katakan padanya, tunggu hingga aku sarjana maka aku akan masuk agensi mereka" kata Jongdae, staff wanita itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae.

Ia menyalakan tv dan semua stasiun tv menyiarkan berita tentang bencana alam yang menimpa Asia dari seminggu yang lalu. Tidak, saat ini bukan hanya Jepang, China, Asia tenggara dan Australia. Kepulauan Hawaii sudah terkena erupsi gunung berapi Kilauea, merupakan salah satu gunung berapi terbesar didunia. Dan jika gunung itu meletus dan terus mengeluarkan aliran lava dan lahar dinginnya seluruh dunia akan terkena dampaknya, longsor di India dan hewan-hewan di afrika mati begitu saja. Dan benua Eropa di landa badai besar, beberapa Negara diantara seperti Belanda dan Inggris di terpa angin tornado.

Jongdae mengeraskan volume tv, ia masih terkejut melihat bencana alam dimana-mana. Apakah dunia sudah mau berakhir? Jongdae merinding membayangkannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau alam sedang mengamuk sekarang. Benar-benar mengerikan.

.

…

.

"Seorang pianist tanpa piano, sama seperti seorang penyanyi tanpa suara" kata seorang laki-laki berkulit tan, rambut hitam, dan mata sayu. Di seragam sekolahnya tertulis 'Kim Jongin' tapi teman-temannya memanggil Kai, anak laki-laki kelas 2 ketua osis di sekolah terbaik di korea. Ia sedang berbicara di depan adik kelasnya yang melakukan kesalahan dalam pembuatan proposal acara akhir tahun sekolahnya. "Sama seperti kalian mau membuat acara besar tapi dana usaha tidak berjalan sama sekali, percuma kalian merencanakan acara sedemikian rupa kalau dana nya tidak ada! Siapa ketua divisi dana usaha kali ini?" teriak Kai

"Sehun.." jawab seorang anak bermata sipit ragu-ragu

"Ck, kemana dia sekarang? Ia tidak tahu apa kalau waktu untuk acaranya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Saya tidak mau tahu, kalian rundingkan lagi ingin tetap melanjutkan acara dengan dana seadanya atau acaranya kita rubah konsep jadi sederhana"

"Baik.." jawab 14 orang adik kelasnya yang sedang menunduk di hadapan Kai

"Saya tunggu keputusannya besok, kalian boleh pulang" suruh Kai tegas dan ia mengurut pelipisnya karena kepalanya mendadak sakit. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Kai menyambar tasnya dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah.

Ia duduk dan mengeluarkan laptopnya, mengetik tugasnya dengan serius. Perpustakaan sangat sepi di sore hari, bahkan penjaga perpustakaan entah berada dimana. Biasanya selalu ada di depan sambil mengecat kuku-kukunya.

Kai menyalakan wifi dan searching tugas di internet, tapi tumben sekali koneksi di internet mati. Biasanya sangat cepat dan menyala 24 jam. Ia mencoba di handphonenya, ternyata memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Koneksi internet terhenti tadi malam saat ada gempa kecil, tapi menyala lagi hingga siang. Lalu sekarang kenapa harus mati lagi? Tidak ada gempa saat ini.

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara dengkuran dari belakang rak buku-buku biologi. Ia menekuk alisnya lalu berjalan mendekati sumber suara. Benar saja, ada seorang murid laki-laki tertidur di pojokan dengan laptop masih menyala dan buku-buku berserakan di sekitarnya. Kai berjalan mendekat dan membangunkan siswa tersebut. Ia melirik layar laptop si anak tersebut

'Ia sedang menulis novel rupanya' batin Kai

"Hey bangunlah, kau bisa masuk angin tidur di lantai" Kai mengguncang tubuh kurus siswa tersebut

"Eoh? Aku tertidur" ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan berusaha untuk memperoleh kesadarannya. "Astaga jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 4" jawab Kai

"Demi tuhan aku belum menyelesaikan draft novelku, deadline nya malam ini. Ya tuhaann" dengan panik laki-laki di depan Kai itu membereskan buku-buku dan memasukan laptop kedalam tasnya. Masih dengan rambut hitam berantakan, mata bulat dan wajah yang terlihat begitu polos.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, terimakasih sudah membangunkan" Laki-laki itu berlari keluar perpustakaan

"Hey kau tidak sopan pada kakak kelasmu, aku ketua osis tahu. Beri salam setidaknya" teriak Kai sebelum si pemilik mata bulat itu berlari menjauh

"Aku kelas tiga bodoh, kau anak kelas dua tidak sopan berteriak seperti itu pada kakak kelas" balasnya. Dan Kai hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung kecilnya berlari menjauh di koridor sekolah.

"Kupikir kelas satu… ya ampun" gumam Kai pelan.

.

…

.

Do Kyungsoo berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dan menyetop taksi di depan. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menulis pesan teks untuk ibunya memberitahu ia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Rambutnya kusut dan kemeja seragamnya berantakan. Ia membuang napas pelan lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Akhir-akhir ini kurang tidur karena mengedit naskah untuk dikirimkan kepada penerbit.

Di usia yang terbilang muda, kemampuan sastra Kyungsoo di puji-puji oleh banyak orang. Sudah 12 novel ia terbitkan dan membuat keuntungan bagi dirinya sendiri tentunya. Ia tidak perlu meminta uang pada orangtuanya lagi, bahkan ia membelikan ibu dan ayahnya mobil.

Risiko terbesar yang akan terjadi apabila ia menulis tidak baik adalah penolakan naskah. Ia sudah puluhan kali mendapat penolakan tapi bukan Do kyungsoo namanya. Bukan berarti usahanya sia-sia belaka. Dari menulis.. Kyungsoo belajar banyak hal yang memperluas wawasan dan pengalamannya. Tapi karena ujian akhir sebentar lagi dan waktu belajarnya tersita oleh belajar, ia benar-benar membutuhkan seorang editor dan proofreader bagi project novelnya kali ini.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah, berjalan lesu ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur empuk miliknya tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia tidur 24 jam full tapi naskahnya benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikannya. Penerbit membutuhkan perbaikan lebih lanjut dan Kyungsoo harus menepati deadline dan mengirimkan revisinya tepat waktu. Perusahaan penerbit benar-benar sedang dalam sistem marketing dan promosi mereka, Kyungsoo sudah menandatangani di atas materai dan mendapat royalti. Di tengah rasa kantuk menderanya, kasurnya tiba-tiba bergoyang. Ia pikir itu kerjaan adik perempuannya yang melompat-lompat diatas kasur, menyadari benda-benda di kamarnya bergerak Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan mencari pegangan.

"Ibu!" Teriak Kyungsoo

"Ada gempa cepat turun nak!" teriak ibunya dari bawah, Kyungsoo mendengar adik perempuannya yang berusia 12 tahun menangis ketakutan meneriakan Kyungsoo oppa. Kyungsoo segera turun ke bawah dan keluar rumah menemui ibu, adik dan tetangganya yang panik.

Berhenti, tiba-tiba guncangan ringan itu berhenti. Ada retakan-retakan di dinding pembatas rumah-rumah mereka, ada sedikit retakan di jalananan pula. Mereka masih mengatur napas dan menenangkan diri masing-masing.

"Gempa susulan yang semalam, kenapa makin kesini skala gempanya semakin tinggi?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ibu tidak tahu, ayo kembali masuk dan bereskan barang-barang yang berjatuhan" suruh ibunya, menyeret gadis kecil yang masih tidak mau lepas dari pelukannya.

.

.

—The Day—

Seoul, 11 desember 2013

Tepat pukul 12 malam, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan tempat tidurnya bergerak. Ia segera bangkit dan menyalakan lampu. Benda-benda di sekitarnya bergerak sesuai tempo, dan dinding kamarnya mulai retak. Lampu mulai berkedip-kedip hampir padam. Ia segera berlari keluar sekuat yang ia bisa. Lift tidak jalan, dan orang-orang penghuni apartement berhamburan keluar dengan teriakan dan wajah ketakutan. Tadi sore gempa yang tidak terlalu besar sudah menghancurkan beberapa gedung besar, lalu bagaimana dengan gempa yang sekarang? Guncangannya sangat tinggi sehingga Luhan hanya bisa berjongkok di pinggir tangga darurat. Beberapa orang berlarian bahkan menendangnya hingga ia harus meringis menahan sakit karena memar kini muncul menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Cepat keluar dari gedung ini sebelum runtuh" ia bisa mendengar paman Lee menariknya untuk segera keluar, tapi napasnya tiba-tiba sesak dan ia sulit untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Luhan memiliki penyakit asma dan jika ia panik atau ketakutan penyakitnya akan kambuh kembali.

"Hhhh… pa..man.. per..gilahh… saja hhh" Luhan memegangi dadanya erat dan mencoba memperoleh udara sebisa mungkin.

"Luhan cepat pergi sebelum—"

'BRAKK'

Paman Lee terdorong oleh puluhan orang yang berbondong-bondong turun tangga hingga ia harus terjatuh dan tubuhnya terinjak-injak. Luhan membulatkan matanya saat tubuh Paman Lee orang terdekatnya di apartement tempat ia tinggal meregang nyawa dengan mata sebelah kirinya keluar karena terinjak sangat keras.

"PAMAN!" Teriak Luhan, ia mengatur napasnya dan berlari mencari jalan lain di tengah guncangan yang melanda Korea. Listrik padam dan suara ledakan dimana-mana. Ia yakin kurang dari 20 menit gedung ini akan rubuh.

Lagi… lagi-lagi Luhan terjatuh karena orang-orang menyenggolnya, menabraknya seperti hilang arah. Ia berusaha berdiri dan terus mencari jalan keluar dari gedung ini. Hingga seseorang mmebantunya untuk berdiri. Dia.. laki-laki berkulit pucat yang bertemu dengannya di dalam lift kemarin malam dengan seragam rapinya. Laki-laki itu menggandeng seorang wanita hamil seraya tangan satunya membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Terimakasih" Sehun mengangguk lalu membantu sang kakak untuk berjalan keluar dari sini. Luhan ikut membantu, namun orang-orang masih berlarian membuat wanita itu terdorong dan terjatuh. Darah keluar dari selangkangannya dan ia merasa kesakitan di perutnya.

"Noo..na" Sehun dan Luhan membantu Hayoung untuk berdiri, tapi Hayoung melepasnya dan mendorong Sehun untuk pergi.

"Pergilah.. akkhh.. cepat pergi dari sini" teriak Hayoung, Sehun hanya menggeleng dan tetap berusaha membantu kakaknya untuk berdiri. Ditepis lagi, dan Hayoung lebih memilih memegangi perutnya yang sangat sakit. "Bodoh.. cepat pergi!" teriak Hayoung

"Kita pergi bersama-sama. Ayolah, aku akan menggendongmu" kata Luhan tapi Hayoung menolak.

"Tolong bawa adikku pergi kumohon..ngghh..ku mohon selamatkan dia. Kalian harus selamat.." Hayoung terisak dan Luhan hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan Sehun yang menangis menarik kakaknya untuk berdiri. "Tidak ada waktu lagi!" teriak Hayoung retakan di dinding merambat kearah mereka. Hayoung terjatuh dengan beberapa orang yang ikut terperosok kebawah.

"Noona! Noon a!" Sehun berteriak histeris, menggapai-gapai tangannya dan menyaksikan kakaknya meregang nyawa. Karena retakan semakin merambat, Luhan menarik Sehun untuk segera keluar. Mereka berlari menuruni tangga dan melompat dari lantai dua sebelum apartement itu benar-benar ambruk.

Jalanan sudah tak menentu, kebakaran di setiap toko dan bangunan, mobil bertabrakan bahkan beberapa kendaraan besar meledak begitu saja. Keadaan kota kacau balau, Luhan mengatur napasnya dan berlari tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sehun.

Gempa masih mengguncang Seoul, tapi tidak sebesar tadi guncangannya. Beberapa orang masih berlari mencari bantuan dan menyelamatkan barang-barang yang masih bisa digunakan. Luhan dan Sehun memasuki sebuah swalayan yang sudah sangat sepi, bahkan tidak ada orang disini. Hanya beberapa mayat yang tertimpa reruntuhan tembok dan kaca.

"All right. We'll try to get a helicopter to you. I'll call you back…. Wait… what? What do you mean? We've lost venice?"

"Hey hey ! what are you—"

"Wait..Kris..i Arrggghhh"

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telfon terputus

"Jackson!" Kris mendengus kesal di pinggir jalan, dengan baju dan celana yang sedikit robek. Ia nekat melompat dari lantai tiga kamar hotelnya dan berlari kemari meniggalkan manajer dan rekan-rekannya yang entah berada dimana. Sepertinya kedatangannya ke Korea membawa bencana kali ini. Belum satu hari ia menginjak kaki di negeri ini, sudah mendapat bencana alam gempa yang sangat dahsyat. Kris bersyukur ia masih hidup, bahkan tidak ada lecet sedikitpun di wajah berharganya. Tuhan masih sayang padaku. Batin Kris.

"Keep it going. It's gonna be alright!" Kris berbicara pada dirinya sendiri lalu meneruskan jalannya di tengah hiruk pikuk jalan raya. Gempa sudah berhenti, namun keadaan kota sudah sangat kacau balau. Bahkan polisi dan petugas keamananan entah bagaiamana nasibnya. Di tengah bencana besar pasti semua orang memikirkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa selamat. Ia memandang kasihan pada orang-orang yang tertimpa reruntuhan dan banyak yang terluka. Bahkan banyak sekali mayat di tengah jalan, ada yang tertimpa, tertabrak atau bahkan terinjak.

Kris berhenti di depan sebuah Rumah toko di pinggir kota, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan memakai piayamanya kesulitan turun dari atas kamarnya. Berjarak beberapa meter darinya ia mendekati anak berkulit tan itu dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Take my hand!" teriak Kris, anak itu berusaha meraih tangan Kris dari pinggir jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"I can't argh.. it's hurt!" teriaknya, Kris mendongak dan melihat tangan satunya lagi tersangkut tertimpa lemari di kamarnya.

"Where's your mom and dad?" teriak Kris

"They're died 20 minutes ago!" balasnya "Argh.. please help!" pemuda itu meringis bahkan hampir menangis. Kris naik keatas mobil yang terpakir di depan rumahnya dan memegang lengan anak itu erat. Setelah naik dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kris mengangkat lemari itu hingga tangan anak itu bisa terbebas. Tangannya sempat mati rasa dan darah mengucur dari beberapa jarinya.

"Follow me to get medicine!"

"Oke"

"What's your name?"

"Kai.."

"Oke Kai, I'm Kris"

"I know, thanks" tentu saja ia tahu actor bernama Kris.

"Stay close! Let's go"

Kai dan Kris berlari sebelum gempa susulan datang, mereka pun masuk kedalam swalayan untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Luhan nampak mengobrak abrik rak obat, sementara Sehun mencuri tas ransel dari mayat yang tergeletak di kasir dan memasukan makanan kedalamnya. Kris dan Kai masuk melihat dua orang pemuda sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Kris tidak peduli dan menarik Kai menuju rak obat. Ada Luhan disana, dengan tangan kiri di memegang dadanya dan tangan kanan mencari obat-obatan yang ia butuhkan.

"Hey what do you need?" Tanya Kris, Luhan menoleh dengan wajah pucat

"Albuterol" jawab Luhan

Kris segera membantu Luhan mencari obat yang ia butuhkan, segera setelah ia menemukannya memberikan obat itu pada Luhan.

"Asthma?" Tanya Kris, dan Luhan mengangguk seraya memakai obat itu untuk meredakan penyakitnya.

"Thanks!"

Kris segera menyuruh Kai duduk untuk menyembuhkan luka di tangan kirinya. Ia menyiram lengan itu dengan alcohol, mengelapnya dengan kapas, dan membalutnya. Kai hanya bisa menangis saat alcohol itu seperti membakar tangannya.

"Tenang rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama" kata Kris, dan Kai terkejut memandang Kris

"Kau bisa berbicara bahasa korea?" Tanya Kai heran

"Tentu saja" Jawab Kris sekenanya

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Aku lupa, kalau sedang panik bahasa aslinya yang keluar. Haha sorry"

"Saat sedang panik aku bahkan harus memikirkan kata apa yang harus aku ucapkan dalam bahasa inggris"gerutu Kai, dan Kris hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi anak remaja dihadapannya ini.

Kris dan Kai menghampiri Luhan yang sangat kelelahan, lalu Sehun menghampiri untuk duduk di samping mereka.

"Kita harus mencari bantuan" Kris membuka suara

"Semua orang sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tak ada satu helicopter atau pesawat yang menyelamatkan masyarakat disini. Atau yang terkena bencana tidak hanya kita?" Tanya Luhan

"Mungkin saja, sebelumnya Asia tenggara dan Jepang kan? Merambat ke China bahkan ke Eropa. Mungkin ini yang disebut hari akhir" Kris menyenggol lengan Kai karena sudah berbicara hal-hal seperti itu.

"Temanku Jackson akan menjemput, tapi aku kehilangan kontak dengannya. Mungkin helicopter yang ia gunakan meledak. Entahlah.."

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Aku yakin beberapa menit lagi akan ada gempa susulan. Bahkan tadi malam gunung Sakurajima di pulau Kyushu Jepang meletus, intensitas gunung Sakurajima paling tinggi, mungkin tidak lama lagi akan meletus kembali. Kau bisa lihat keluar abu vulkanik bercampur dengan salju" tutur Luhan, ia memang memiliki wawasan tinggi

Kris, Kai dan Sehun mendongak melihat keluar. Benar saja, kapas-kapas putih salju turun bercambur dengan abu menjadi kapas-kapas hitam.

"Ti-dak han-nya Gunung Sakurajima.. gunung St Hellen di Washington ju-ga me-letus ta-di ma-lam" Timpal Sehun terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar kesulitan berbicara, seolah saraf lidahnya terganggu.

"Hei kau si ketua Divisi danus itu kan? Kenapa berbicaramu seperti itu. Dan tadi siang kau tidak masuk sekolah" omel Kai, sebagai Ketua Osis ia harus memarahi Sehun yang lalai dalam tugas, tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Sa-raf li-dahku terganggu. Aku ma-suk sekolah atau ti-dak itu bu-kan uru-san-mu. Ketua o-sis!"

Luhan mengangguk paham kenapa bicara anak itu terbata-bata. Kris berdecak kesal melihat kedua bocah ini.

"Well kalian satu sekolah. Oke baguslah! Sekarang bukan saatnya memasalahkan hal lain. Sekarang pikirkan cara agar kita bisa selamat" kata Kris "Aku bisa menjadi actor Hollywood terakhir yang masih hidup"

"Aku takut" sahut Kai pelan, Sehun pun mengangguk dan menyenderkan dirinya ke tembok. Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan keluar melihat kondisi saat ini. Keadaan kota sangatlah sepi, bahkan seperti kota mati, tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Debu vulkanik yang entah dari gunung mana, menyelimuti kota Seoul. Bahkan sungai han terlihat sangat kotor dan menjijikan.

Terdengar gemuruh dari jarak jauh, dan gempa mulai terasa lagi. Luhan segera berlari menghampir tiga orang yang sudah berdiri di belakang. Mereka segera berlari keluar di tengah badai salju yang menghitam akibat debu vulkanik.

—To be continued—

* * *

><p>Hello, makasih ya buat yang udah baca apalagi review ^^ pertama-tama kita doain saudara-suadara kita dulu yuk di Sinabung dama gunung kelud yang sedang terkena bencana :)<p>

Aku buat ff ini entah bagaimana tiba-tiba kepikiran aja. maaf kalau ada kesalahan info tempat dan segala macam. aku bukan ahli geografi tapi sosiologi ._.

Ada beberapa kalimat yang aku ambil world war sama sakurasou pet no kanojo. tapi hanya satu dua kalimat yang sudah aku ubah.

Di tunggu ya kritik dan sarannya ^^ ada yang perlu di tambah atau di kurang bilang aja yah.

thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**111213**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 02.00 a.m**

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah gelap. Ia terasa seperti di himpit oleh tembok dan kayu besar. Bahu kanannya terasa sakit, dan hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"Bu.." Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan suara. Terdengar lirih dan bergema. Ia sadar kalau gempa tadi meruntuhkan rumahnya hingga ia harus tertindih lemari. Hening.. tidak ada yang menyahut satupun. "Ayah.. Noona.."

Chanyeol bangkit dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Ia mengangkat beban lemari itu sendiri dengan kekuatan seadanya. Dengan langkah terseok-seok Chanyeol turun kebawah di mana rumahnya sudah tidak seperti rumah lagi.

Chanyeol menangis, melihat tiga jasad tergeletak tertimpa runtuhan tembok. Mereka ayah, ibu dan kakaknya Chanyeol. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada tertimpa batu besar. Sangat sakit melihat jasad keluarga sendiri. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi Chanyeol, taka da suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol merasakan getaran itu lagi, gempa susulan itu muncul membuat pertahanan Chanyeol goyah. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan keluar rumah nya yang sudah hancur. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada satupun kehidupan disini. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat darah mengalir sepanjang jalan perumahan tempat ia tinggal.

Mengerikan, ini benar-benar mengerikan. Chanyeol berlari pelan untuk mencari bantuan. Namun sepanjang jalan yang ia temukan hanya jasad, jasad, dan jasad. Tidak adakah yang hidup selain dirinya?

"Hey kau!" Chanyeol tidak salah dengar, ia bisa mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat empat orang laki-laki berlari kearahnya. Chanyeol diam di tempat, rasanya lega sekali bisa melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya disini.

"_Finally_, aku bisa bertemu orang lain." Chanyeol mengusap air matanya kemudian menghela napas lega.

"Kita harus mencari tempat aman, ada ledakan di tengah kota." Luhan menunjuk kebalakang ke tempat dimana mereka tadi asalnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia juga mendengar ledakan tapi tidak terlalu jelas akibat gemuruh dari dalam tanah terlalu keras. Chanyeol memandang lekat-lekat empat laki-laki dihadapannya. Ia mengenal salah satunya, yang tinggi. Seperti pernah melihat di film favoritnya.

"Tidak ada waktu, ayo!" Kris dan Kai sudah berlari duluan, sementara Luhan membantu Chanyeol untuk berlari. Sehun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol, Luhan menoleh kemudian menggeleng.

"Dunia sudah berakhir." Celetuk Kai yang sedang berlari di depan.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, sekelebat bayangan keluarganya kembali muncul. Luhan menggeleng lagi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi ibunya.

"Kita harus mencari bantuan!" seru Kris, mata elangnya melirik ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari ambulance atau polisi. Tapi, yang mereka temukan hanya setumpukan orang-orang tak bernyawa.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Luhan.."

"Kris."

"Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Se..hun.." ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ki-ta ke rumah sakit Seoul. A-ayahku.. dok-ter. Ki-ta juga bisa me-minta ban-tuan."

Chanyeol tidak bertanya kenapa dia berbicara terbata-bata. Mereka mengangguk dan meneruskan lari mereka.

30 menit mereka berlari, tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang hidup. Mereka masih tidak mengerti kenapa hanya mereka yang dapat bertahan, dan orang-orang bisa tewas dengan mudah hanye karena gempa. Padahal tidak semuanya tertimpa reruntuhan. Kuasa tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok laki-laki di halte bus. Sedang menunduk dan terisak pelan. Ia kenal siapa dia, dia laki-laki bisu dan tuli yang bertemu dengannya kemarin.

"Sebentar!" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Mereka berhenti lalu mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. "Baekhyun-ah!" teriak Chanyeol. Percuma saja, Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Chanyeol dan Kris akan menyebrang untuk menyusul Baekhyun, namun jalanan tiba-tiba menjadi retak dan mereka ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan. Chanyeol kembali melambaikan tangannya agar Baekhyun bisa melihatnya, tapi Baekhyun masih tetap menunduk. Mereka yakin kalau bocah itu amat sangat ketakutan.

Besi penopang halte mulai bergerak, Chanyeol sadar kalau benda itu pasti akan mengenai Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Chanyeol

"Astaga, dia tuli atau apa?" heran Kai. Ia sudah berusaha membuat suara bising agar Baekhyun bisa menoleh.

"Dia tuli. Astaga aku harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol bergerak maju namun tanah kembali retak. Retakan besar itu merambat hingga menimbulkan jarak. "Kita harus memutar jalan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well ya, hallo -_- aku tahu ini **amat sangat pendek dan sangat amat terlambat.** Aku janji akan melanjutkan ff ini kalau mood nya sudah baik. Hanya ingin mengingatkan saja kalau ff ini tetap lanjut. Dan aku butuh saran dari kalian guys -_- haruskah aku selipkan percintaan disini? Siapa? Hunhan? Kaisoo? Baekyeol? Dan haruskah ada yang meninggal di ff ini? -_- **need ur help**. Hikseu tidak ingin membuat kalian kecewa karena ff yang aku buat selalu angst ._.


End file.
